


A Hacker, A Killer, and the Soul Within Her

by AivaRoyal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Gerard is only mentioned, Hacking, I just really want Sombra and Widow to be a thing okay, Overwatch - Freeform, Relaxed romance, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte, Team Talon (Overwatch), Widowhacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AivaRoyal/pseuds/AivaRoyal
Summary: Sombra wants to talk to an old friend, only Widow can help her, and they're also gay.





	A Hacker, A Killer, and the Soul Within Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a story which is why it's so short, but I can always add on later if needed.

It was around midnight, but Sombra knew her spider friend would be awake embracing the night. She hadn't even begun to knock before the door opened revealing a tall figure. After a moment or two of silence the figure began to speak.

“Well? Are you going to stand there all night or ask me if you can come in?”

Sombra was trying to avert her gaze as she responded.

“Would you say yes if I did?”

Widowmaker pulled the door open and walked off towards her kitchen. Widow set out two glasses and began to pour some wine. Sombra was watching both intently and with a level of admiration for her ability to maintain her cool and collected composure at any time of day or night, but her thoughts were cut short by a snap from her friend.

“Sombra. Do you or do you not want a glass?”

“Sí, yes, I’m sorry."

Widow walked over and sat down gracefully in her chair. Even though it was late, and only the two of them were there she always had that grace. On missions when she was staring down her scope or at that moment when she was sipping wine in nothing but a baggy shirt and underwear she always had the same elegance. Widowmaker sat her glass down and readjusted herself in her chair.

“You normally only come here this late when you're already drunk or something is wrong.”

Sombra laughed because she wasn't wrong.

“I’ve just been wondering if I could, you know” she paused knowing that it was a touchy subject “talk to her for a bit..."

For just a moment, in her eye, Sombra saw a flicker. A flicker of the pain, sadness, and all the emotion buried deep inside of the cold and collected killer. Widow looked over at Sombra and their eyes became locked together. Sombra felt a chill run the length of her spine and then there was a break in the atmosphere and Widow relaxed into her chair raising her glass of wine once more.

“Am I not good enough company for you?”

“You know that isn't it. You’ll always be my favorite spider."

It was brief and subtle but for a second Widow began to smile. It was replaced by a single tear which was very out of place against the composure of the spider it slid down. She stood up and sighed before walking over and lowering herself onto the couch next to Sombra.

“That would be touching, if I was a spider. Regardless do make sure to send my regards.” 

Widowmaker layed down so that her head was resting against Sombra’s shoulder, and then Sombra softly took her hand with her own. She then bypassed the suppression protocol. Sombra knew she could just override and delete the protocol altogether, but she was also afraid that it would destroy either Widow or Amélie or both. Her friend then turned her head to face Sombra and began to smile.

“I’m sorry it's been so long Amélie”

“Don’t worry about it my friend, any company is good company.”

Sombra never tried to go for extended periods of time without talking to Amélie because she knew her friend gets lonely being trapped so deep inside her own mind.

“How are you, Amiga?” 

"Sad, lonely, and I look like I tried to dye myself in a bathtub.”

"Is there anything I can do?”

“As long as you fulfill the promise we made you are doing everything I could ask of you. Plus I'm sure you must have more questions for me."

“What's it like?”

“Being unable to do anything while my very hands that once held ballet trophies now take the lives of innocent people?"

"Amélie…"

"The only reason I can handle it, is because, well. I've noticed flaws in myself.”

“What does that mean?”

“Sombra, Haven't you noticed that "the world's deadliest assassin" isn't purely cold and emotionless?"

"So Widowmaker's emotions are flaws?"

“Widowmaker...”

The words hung in Amélie's mouth.

"So that's what they're calling me now? They kidnap me, brainwash me, and force me to kill Gerard in cold blood...and then they call me... Widowmaker?"

“I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sombra. Just remember that Talon isn't your friend, and they don't see you as any less of a means to an end then you see them."

"I know, but what were you saying about the flaws?"

"Do you not think it's odd that even though they managed to suppress control of my own body from me, and make me into a killer, that they can't suppress my emotions?"

"Now that you mention if that is weird."

"Sometimes, just for a second, the coldness slips and you can see me. Not the robotic hitman, but me.”

Amélie tightened her grip on Sombra’s hand and another tear escaped.

“When you see that second, you're seeing who I really am. The loving, faithful, and caring wife. Widowmaker may be the world’s coldest and deadliest assassin, but she has a heart, and it beats. I don't know how, where, or even why, but me and her are not wholly independent. She never wanted that name, she doesn't want to kill those people, and she cares. She cares about you.”

"Of course she does, we're teammates."

“No, I mean she cares deeply about you. It's probably because I do."

"Wait, what?"

"Did you know that you're the only person that doesn't treat us like we aren't human, Sombra.”

“You mean the tears, the smiles, the smallest breaks in her character. That's you?”

A smile began to appear on Amélie's face.

"Even if she can't show it, even if she won't show it, she doesn't just care about you. She loves you.”

“I love both of you too. Thank you, for this, Amélie.”

“You're always welcome, just try and make it back sooner next time.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Just remember that no matter how cold she comes off, her heart is warm” 

“Goodbye, amiga.”

“Goodbye, chérie.”

Sombra swiped away her screen allowing the suppression protocol to reinstate itself, and then Widowmaker sat up.

“Did you enjoy your chat?”

“You know I always do, but it'd be nice to have a few more with you”

Widow gave her an uncharacteristically sarcastic side-eye before she stood up and stretched.

“I’m going to bed, but you're free to sleep on the couch since you're here and you will anyway.”

“Thank you Widow”

"Don't get too used to it, and get some sleep we still have an op to run tomorrow night.”

“Goodnight spidey”

“Good night.” there was a long pause and then just faintly from the end of the hall came a soft “Chérie.”


End file.
